


When your team decides to go viral

by Trickzill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is not impressed, Gen, Social Media, Tik Tok dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickzill/pseuds/Trickzill
Summary: Aone is very much not impressed with what his team has come up with for the afternoon plansDone as part of DatekouWeek2021 for Day 2 - Social Media and Second Years prompts
Kudos: 2
Collections: Datekou Week 2021





	When your team decides to go viral

Aone’s Team Mates are waiting for him to come for video making and he’s having none of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> See more of my art and talk to me about Aone my beloved at Instagram and [ Twitter](%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day <3


End file.
